The Necklaces
by Gleek149
Summary: Kimiko is having trouble sleeping at night. As she lies awake, she remembers the first time she met her temple mates. A re-write of my original story. A little bit of RaiKim.


**Hello everyone! How's it going? It's going good in my world…for the moment. I was going through my stories, saw this one, and wanted to rewrite it, because I was 11 or 10 when I wrote it. So, I hope you like this revised version!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own this story.**

_**Kimiko's POV**_

I was sitting in my cubicle, once again not being able to fall asleep. For the past week, I had been having troubles getting to sleep. I sighed, and laid my head gently onto the pillow. The moment I closed my eyes, memories of meeting my temple mates for the first time came to mind. I just relaxed, and enjoyed the flashbacks. The first was of when I was just a mere five year old.

_**Flashback**_

_I wonder where Mommy is… Daddy said she'd make it home for my birthday. _A young Japanese girl with dark black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes stared out the window at the pouring rain. Many young children were sitting at a long table in the background, waiting for their parents to pick them up and go home. Kimiko was happy they were there, but wishing for her mom instead. The doorbell rang, and a mother came in to take the rest of the kids home. Once they had left, Kimiko's father lifted her up and took her to her room.

"It's time for bed, sweet flower." He gently tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "Your mother will be home soon, I'm sure of it." Kimiko believed him, and fell asleep quickly after he left the room.

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Once she went downstairs, she saw her father sitting down with a hand pushing his hair back. Mr. Tohomiko was trying very hard to hold back tears, but they just kept slipping out. Kimiko took a seat next to him and asked what was wrong. "Your mother," he said, "is in the hospital. She was in an accident last night." Kimiko understood her mother was hurt, but she didn't understand what kind of condition she was in. Mr. Tohomiko swooped her up in his arms and they drove off to the hospital.

When the pair got to the hospital, Kimiko raced down the hallway looking for her mother's room. Many patients in the waiting room glanced her way as she raced by, but she didn't seem to notice. The young girl looked in every room she passed, finally finding the right one.

Her mother was hooked up to almost every piece of medical equipment imaginable, but she still seemed to obtain consciousness. Kimiko ran in and was immediately by her dear mother's side. Mrs. Tohomiko looked her way and put on a weak smile. Kimiko jumped into her mom's arms, making sure to try and avoid all the tubes and IV's. Mr. Tohomiko came in a few moments later, and approached the hospital bed.

"Kimiko, please go and get my bag," her mother rasped, "your present is in there." Kimiko walked over to the windowsill and grabbed her purse, carrying it over her shoulder like her mother had so many times before.

"Toshiro, would you please get her gift for me? It's a small wrapped box." Mr. Tohomiko reached inside, and pulled out a small box wrapped in a lavender paper and tied with a small pale green bow. Kimiko took the box from him, making sure as not to drop it. She opened it very carefully, taking care to not rip the paper or bow. Lying inside the small box was a charm necklace and a small music note charm. Tears filled the small child's eyes, as she looked at the beautiful neckwear. Her mother then gasped one final breath, and her eyes clouded over with death.

Mr. Tohomiko told Kimiko to go and wait out in the waiting room while he made arrangements with the doctor and coroner. She slowly walked out, crying silently, towards a table with paper and crayons. A young boy with chocolate brown hair and bright emerald green eyes was sitting next to a woman in one of the chairs. He noticed Kimiko crying, went over to her.

While she was coloring a rose, her mother's favorite flower, she heard someone talking to her. "Hi, miss. Umm… why are you crying?" Kimiko sniffled, and then laughed a little, for she had never been called miss before. "My mommy just died. She was in a accident last night." The dark-skinned boy walked over to her and hugged her. "My daddy was in a accident too. He fell off a tightrope, but the net didn't catch him." Kimiko gasped, and looked up into his eyes, but she saw no fear in them. She was about to ask why he wasn't scared about how his father was, when her father came in and told her it was time to go home. She said goodbye to the boy and went off down the hallway with her dad.

_**End Flashback**_

Kimiko had fallen asleep, fingering one of the charms that was on her necklace. It was a small music note, and she had a small smile on her face. Nearby, the young boy she had met at least 10 years earlier, was smiling in his sleep as well, dreaming of a young five-year old Japanese girl.

**Well, how did I do? I hope this story will do better in chapters, than as just one long story. I know I used some bad grammar in there, but I did for the sake of speaking in a child's tongue. Please press that button down there and review my story!!**


End file.
